prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Hiromu Takahashi
' Kamaitachi |Altura=1.71m |Peso=88kg |Data de Nascimento=4 de Dezembro de 1989 |Local de Nascimento=Hachioji, Tokyo. Japão |Data de Falecimento= |Local de Falecimento= |Residência= |Anunciado de= |Treinado por=Hiroyoshi Tenzan Tetsuya Naito |Estreia=2010 |Aposentadoria= }} é um wrestler profissional japonês, atualmente sob contrato com a New Japan Pro-Wrestling, mas está atualmente em hiato devido a lesão no pescoço. Takahashi fez sua estréia pela New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) em 28 de agosto de 2010 e trabalhou como "Young Lion" nos três anos seguintes. Ele é um membro da stable heel Los Ingobernables de Japon. Em janeiro de 2014, Takahashi, renomeado Kamaitachi, foi enviado para a promoção do Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) para promover seu treinamento de wrestling e ganhar experiência internacional, uma tradição da NJPW com os "Young Lions". Em janeiro de 2016, ele ganhou seu primeiro título de wrestling profissional, o CMLL World Lightweight Championship. Depois de deixar a CMLL, ele trabalhou para a promoção americana Ring of Honor (ROH) até o outono de 2016 com Takahashi retornando a NJPW em novembro do mesmo ano, mais uma vez trabalhando sob seu nome real. Desde seu retorno, Takahashi se tornou duas vezes IWGP Junior Heavweight Champion e é o vencedor do torneio Best of the Super Juniors em 2018. Começo da vida Takahashi nasceu em 4 de dezembro de 1989, em Hachiōji, uma cidade nas imediações de Tóquio. Aos 12 anos ele se tornou um fã de wrestling profissional, especialmente de Masahiro Chono, que inspirou Takahashi a trabalhar duro na escola para se tornar um membro da equipe de atletismo. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Takahashi participou do teste de abertura anual da New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) em maio de 2009. Ele passou no teste e foi aceito no Dojo da NJPW, onde treinou na mesma classe de Bad Luck Fale e Kyosuke Mikami, e todos fizeram sua estréia nos ringues na mesma época. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-atualmente) Takahashi foi a última das três classes do Dojo do NJPW de 2010 a estrear para o NJPW em 24 de agosto de 2010, no show NVER.1 . Ele foi derrotado por Mikami em uma partida de abertura curta. 4 Takahashi seguiu as tradições de "Young Lions" do NJPW (seu termo para rookies), lutando em todos os calções e troncos pretos, geralmente perdendo a maioria de seus jogos como parte de seu regimento de treinamento contínuo. Takahashi perderia todos os jogos em que competiu até 6 de fevereiro de 2011, quando se juntou a Tomoaki Honma para finalmente vencer uma partida, derrotando Fale e Mikami. 5 Três semanas depois, exatamente seis meses depois de sua estréia, Takahashi finalmente ganhou sua primeira partida de singles, quando derrotou Kazuki Hirata.Promoção Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) em NEVER.5 . 6 Poucos meses depois, Takahashi teve a oportunidade de competir por um lugar no torneio anual Best of the Super Juniors do NJPW , ao participar do torneio " Road to the Super Juniors " de 2011, mas foi derrotado no primeiro turno por outro. Representante do DDT, Keisuke Ishii . 7 Em 10 de outubro de 2011, Takahashi e Mikami se uniram para derrotar King Fale e Takaaki Watanabe no jogo escuro do evento pay-per-view Destruction '11 . 8 Em 2012 Black Tigertinha originalmente se qualificado para o Melhor de 2012 do Super Juniors , mas foi forçado a se retirar do torneio com Takahashi sendo nomeado como seu substituto. 9 Durante o torneio, Takahashi perdeu para Alex Koslov , Daisuke Sasaki , Brian Kendrick , Jado , Low Ki , Ryusuke Taguchi e Tiger Mask e apenas derrotou Taka Michinoku . 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17Mais tarde, ele se juntou aos companheiros "Young Lions" Mikami e Takaaki Watanabe para competir no "Torneio J Sports Crown Openweight 6 Man Tag". A equipe perdeu para Madoka , Shinobu e Tsuyoshi Kikuchi no primeiro round. 18 Em 4 de janeiro de 2013, Takahashi competiu em seu primeiro Dome Show em 4 de janeiro , quando lutou em uma partida sombria de Wrestle Kingdom 7 , juntando-se a Jyushin Thunder Liger e Tiger Mask, perdendo para o time de Bushi , Kushida. e Ryusuke Taguchi. 19Durante o verão de 2013, ele foi mais uma vez autorizado a competir no anual Best of Super Juniors, mas perdeu todos os jogos, levando pinfalls contra Jyushin Thunder Liger, Príncipe Devitt , Titán , Taichi , Ricochete , Beretta , Rocky Romero e Alex Shelley . 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27NJPW envia frequentemente seus "Young Lions" em uma excursão de aprendizado fora do Japão, seja nos Estados Unidos da América, Europa ou México, e no verão de 2013 foi a vez de Takahashi. Inicialmente ele viajou para o Reino Unido, onde trabalhou regularmente para uma série de promoções de wrestling independentes britânicas locais. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2014-2016) Como seu ex-parceiro de luta livre Mikami antes dele, Takahashi viajou para o México para trabalhar com a promoção de parceiros da NJPW, o Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) para uma estadia prolongada. Durante sua estada no México, ele recebeu uma nova personagem de luta livre, um personagem de " heel " ou rudo mascarado chamado Kamaitachi , em homenagem a um monstro sobrenatural japonês, com o qual sua máscara se parecia. Muito parecido com Mikami antes dele, Takahashi fez uma parceria com o trabalhador japonês residente da CMLL, Okumura, como parte de La Fiebre Amarilla ("A Febre Amarela"). La Fiebre Amarilla trabalhou principalmente na metade inferior do show e muitas vezes empartidas de equipe de seis homens . Em 13 de julho de 2014, Kamaitachi e Okumura desafiaram o CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship , mas foram derrotados pelos campeões Delta e Guerrero Maya Jr. 28 No início de 2015, Kamaitachi começou uma rivalidade com Dragon Lee . 29 A rivalidade culminou em 20 de março em Homenaje a Dos Leyendas , onde Kamaitachi foi derrotado por Lee em Mask vs. Mask Lucha de Apuestas . Conforme estipulação, Kamaitachi desmascarado após a perda, revelando-se como Hiromu Takahashi. 30 Em 1º de maio, Kamaitachi participou do 2015Reyes del Aire , onde ele e Dragon Lee se eliminaram por meio de um alfinete duplo. 31 Em 15 de maio, Kamaitachi foi eliminado por Místico no primeiro round torneo cibernetico do torneio 2015 Leyenda de Plata ("Lenda de Prata"). 32 Em 13 de julho, Kamaitachi, sem sucesso, desafiou Dragon Lee para o CMLL World Lightweight Championship . 33 Em 23 de janeiro de 2016, Takahashi, anunciado como Kamaitachi, fez um retorno surpresa ao NJPW durante uma CMLL e NJPW co-produziu o evento Fantastica Mania 2016 , atacando Dragon Lee e desafiando-o para uma luta pelo título. 34 Isso marcou sua primeira aparição no NJPW desde maio de 2013. 35 No evento Fantastica Mania 2016 do dia seguinte , Kamaitachi derrotou Dragon Lee para ganhar seu primeiro título de wrestling profissional, o CMLL World Lightweight Championship. Após a partida, Kamaitachi afirmou que ainda não estava retornando ao NJPW, mas voltaria para o CMLL. 36 Em 4 de março, na Cidade do México, Kamaitachi perdeu o título de volta para Dragon Lee. 37No mês seguinte, foi relatado que Takahashi foi feito com CMLL e se mudou para os Estados Unidos. Ring of Honor (2016) Em 30 de abril de 2016, Kamaitachi fez sua estréia pelo Ring of Honor (ROH), perdendo para a ACH . 39 Em 20 de maio, Kamaitachi fez sua estréia pelo Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), perdendo para Michael Elgin . 40 Em 3 de setembro, Kamaitachi entrou no torneio Battle of Los Angeles de 2016 do PWG , mas foi eliminado em sua primeira partida por Trevor Lee . 41 Em 24 de junho de 2016, Kamaitachi fez sua estreia pay-per-view com o Ring of Honor no Best In The World, perdendo para Kyle O'Reilly por finalização. Em 30 de setembro de 2016, no All Star Extravaganza VIII da ROHKamaitachi perdeu para seu antigo rival em CMLL, o debutante Dragon Lee. Retorno á New Japan (2016-atualmente) Em agosto de 2016, um vídeo enigmático começou a aparecer na programação do NJPW com uma contagem de bombas-relógio até 5 de novembro de 2016. 43 Em 5 de novembro de 2016, no Power Struggle , Takahashi, mais uma vez trabalhando sob seu nome real, fez uma surpresa Aparição após Kushida ter derrotado Bushi para recuperar o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship , desafiando o novo campeão para uma luta no Wrestle Kingdom 11 no Tokyo Dome . 44 Em 10 de dezembro, nas finais da World Tag League, Takahashi aceitou a oferta de Tetsuya Naito para se juntar ao estábulo Los Ingobernables de Japon (LIJ). 45Takahashi lutou sua partida de volta NJPW em 16 de dezembro, fixando Kushida em um evento principal da tag team, onde ele e Naito derrotaram Kushida e Hiroshi Tanahashi . 46 Em 4 de janeiro de 2017, no Wrestle Kingdom 11 no Tokyo Dome, Takahashi derrotou Kushida para ganhar o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship pela primeira vez. 47 Ele fez sua primeira defesa de título bem-sucedida em 11 de fevereiro no The New Beginning em Osaka contra Dragon Lee. 48 Sua próxima defesa ocorreu em 6 de março no evento de 45 anos do NJPW, onde ele derrotou Ryusuke Taguchi. 49 Takahashi fez sua terceira defesa em 9 de abril no Sakura Genesis 2017 , derrotando Kushida em apenas um minuto e 56 segundos.50 Sua quarta defesa bem sucedida ocorreu contra Ricochet em 29 de abril. 51 Takahashi sofreu sua primeira derrota desde o seu retorno ao Japão em 17 de maio, quando foi derrotado pelo antigo rival Dragon Lee em sua partida de abertura no 2017 Best of o torneio Super Juniors . 52 Takahashi sofreu mais perdas no torneio contra Ricochet e Will Ospreay e não conseguiu avançar para as finais com um recorde de quatro vitórias e três derrotas. 53 Em 11 de junho no Dominion 6.11 em Osaka-jo Hall , Takahashi perdeu o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship para o vencedor do torneio, Kushida. 54 No final de 2017, Takahashi começou a trabalhar em equipe regularmente com Bushi, o companheiro de equipe da LIJ, na junior team team da NJPW. 55 Em 23 de outubro, os dois derrotaram Dragon Lee e Titán na primeira rodada do torneio 2017 Super Jr. Tag . 56 Eles foram eliminados do torneio nas semifinais em 30 de outubro pelo eventual vencedor Roppongi 3K ( Sho e Yoh ). 57 No Wrestle Kingdom 12, ele competiu em uma partida fatal de quatro vias para o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, mas não teve sucesso. Juntamente com Bushi, ele desafiou para o Campeonato Jr. Tag Team, mas infelizmente não teve sucesso no processo. Ele então competiu no Best of the Super Juniors 2018, vencendo seu bloco com cinco vitórias e duas derrotas, derrotando o rival Kushida e avançando para as finais. Em 4 de junho, Takahashi derrotou Taiji Ishimori na final para ganhar o prêmio de Melhor do Super Junior de 2018 . A partida recebeu uma classificação de 5 1/2 estrelas de Dave Meltzer. No Dominion 6.9 em Osaka-jo-Hall , Takahashi derrotou Will Ospreay para ganhar o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship pela segunda vez. 58No G1 Special, em São Francisco , Takahashi defendeu com sucesso seu título contra Dragon Lee, mas foi relatado após a partida que Takahashi havia sofrido um pescoço quebrado por causa de um Phoenix-Plex estragado . 59 Está sendo relatado que Hiromu pode perder até 9-12 meses de ação devido à gravidade da lesão e como resultado o título foi declarado vago em 20 de agosto. No Wrestling *'Finishers' **D (Triangle choke) **Fisherman suplex **Time Bomb **Canadian Destroyer *'Signatures' **Canadian Destroyer **D Driver (Double overhook piledriver) **Diving senton **Dropkick **Dynamite Plunger **Headscissors takedown **Running Death Valley driver nos turnbuckles **Sunset flip powerbomb **Diving senton **Dragon screw **German suplex *'Tag Team finishers' - com Bushi **Insurgentes ( *'Apelidos' **"(Ticking) Time Bomb" *'Theme Songs' **"Catch Your Dream" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Time Bomb" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Hybridize (Theme Remix)" by Yonosuke Kitamura (used while teaming with Bushi) Títulos e Conquistas *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **Best of the Super Juniors (2018) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado em #48 dos top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2017 *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **Pro Wrestling World Cup: Japanese Qualifying Tournament (2017) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Gimmick (2017) como parte dos Los Ingobernables de Japon **5.5 Star Match (2018) Categoria:Nascidos em 1989 Categoria:Wrestlers Japoneses Categoria:Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CMLL Categoria:Ex-alunos do New Japan Dojo Categoria:Vencedores do Best of the Super Juniors